AUSTIN AND ALLY MOON- 2023
by NiApIEs
Summary: It's 10 years into the future and Austin and Ally are FINALLY married. They're still good friends with Dez and Trish and the four are all 29. There is something BIG coming the Moons' way! Hope you guys enjoy!
1. Ten Years Ago- June 18th, 2013

AUSTIN AND ALLY MOON: 2023

Prolouge- It's ten years into the future. Austin and Ally are FINALLY married. They are also still best friends with Dez and Trish. They're all 29 and something BIG is coming the Moons' way! Hope you guys enjoy!

CHAPTER 1 : TEN YEARS AGO- _June 18__th__, 2013_

Trish's POV

"OMG! I just can't believe it!" I yelled as my hand stroke the sparkly diamonds on my fancy prom dress that hung in my closet, "It's GRADUATION!"

I happily skipped to my laptop and pulled open a chat box:

_Trishkabob2418:_

Hey Allllllllly! I still can't believe this!

_Allss_28:_

Hi Trish! What can't you believe?

_Trishkabob2418:_

That we're graduating! DUH! This is uhhh-mazinggg! Lol

_Allss_28:_

IKR! U know what else is uhhh-mazingg?

_Trishkabob2418: _

WHAT?

_Allss_28:_

AUSTIN MOON asked ME to the PROM!

_Trishkabob2418:_

What the pickles?!

_Allss_28:_

Hahahaha! It's so unbelievable….right?

_Trishkabob2418:_

YES! It's AWESOME! Can't wait to see you guys together. Hey, I really hope we get into the same college…..

_Allss_28:_

Me too…. But don't worry! We WILL! Look, I g2g! TTYL!

_Trishkabob2418:_

K…c you!

Austin's POV

"Huhhhh" I sighed.

It was 4PM and it was also very boring but how could it be? Prom was in a few days! It's supposed to be exciting! Well, guess not for me!

"Hmmm, wonder what Dez is up to?" I popped out my phone and dialed my wacky pal Dez.

"_Hey Austin!" _

"_Yo bro! What's up?"_

"_Nothing much. Just chilling"_

"_Good for you! I'M SOOOO BORED"_

"_Well, How 'bout we go see a movie?"_

"_Ohh cool! What you thinking?"_

"_Hmmmm, maybe ZALIENS!"_

"_WHOA! Now you're talking!"_

"_Meet you there at 6!"_

"_K! Finally got something to do! See ya!"_

"Dez is such a good friend! Can't wait to tell him about me hooking up with Ally Dawson!"


	2. The Proposal- November 29th, 2020

Hey guyss ! It's Nia ! Did you guys enjoy Chapter 1 ? Hope you guys did! Well, here's chapter 2….

Austin's POV-

"Why won't she pick up?" I whined as I dialed my girlfriend's number for the fifth time.

"Well maybe she had to work overtime. You never know" he suggested.

"Yeah but today's her birthday. They'd never do that to her" I whined once more.

"Oh come on. Cheer up. She'd come."

"Brrriiinnngggg….bbbbrrrriiinngggg" I jumped as my cell began dancing to the ringtone.

Quickly, I picked it up not even checking to see who it was.

"_Hey babe! What's taking you so long?"_

"_What the….?"_

I shrugged as I heard the voice of my friend, Trish.

"_Oh…it's just you! Thought you were Ally"_

"_Okay then. About Ally, she didn't want to tell you this because it's a bit disappointing but then she finally told me to tell you."_

"_What?"_

"_Ummm Ally can't make it tonight. She's having dinner with her dad. She didn't want to hurt your feelings by telling you. She knew you were really looking forward to your date."_

"_Awww….it's okay but tell her the least she can do is answer her phone!"_

"_Oh okay then. See ya!"_

"_Bye Trish. Thanks for letting me know"_

"Who was it?" Dez asked as he looked up from the TV.

"It was just Trish,"

"Awww my little Trishkabob?" Dez cooed.

I returned from my puzzled look at him and began, " She called to tell me that Ally is having dinner with her dad and didn't want to tell me because she felt bad."

"It's okay man. Come on, let's go get you out of that tux and out for some….ummm…pizza?" Dez gave me a pat on the back.

"Okay, sure" I agreed.

Ally's POV

"Thank you so much daddy for this amazing dinner!" I beamed as I gave my feeble father a bear hug. "I love you so much!"

"Oh honey! It's no big deal and I love you even more!" he returned my hug with kiss on the cheek that left me cherry-red.

"Here's what dad," I put him to sit down on his graying couch, "I'm willing to help in any way I can with Sonic Boom. I'm so sorry to hear that the business is going south. That's terrible."

"Oh Ally. You've helped enough! You're a working woman now! I'm planning on shutting down Sonic Boom. I'll donate the remaining instruments or something. I don't know."

"Dad…"

"Ally, I'm sorry but it's not going to survive"

"Okay then. Look, I should be going now. Bye Dad. Thanks for an amazing birthday!"

"No problem hon! Enjoy the rest of it! Still can't believe that my baby's 26!"

Austin's POV

"See ya Dez!" I called after him as he drove out the driveway, "thanks for the pizza!"

"No problem!" he replied as I waved.

Suddenly my waving turned into jumping and running as I saw Ally's red Suzuki Swift coming up the driveway. Her smile a bit shaky and fake. ' What is she doing here?' I thought.

She got out the car and walked up to me:

"Ummm, thanks. Ar-aren't you mad?" she stammered.

"What? Why would I be? Your dad asked you to have dinner with him? That's not a reason to get mad." I replied.

"Okay good" she tip toed as planted a big kiss on me.

I kissed her back and led her into my house. We sat on the sofa laughing and giggling and she was telling me about her day and what not. I then excused myself and went up to my bedroom.

"Okay, it's time, Austin" I told myself, "time to give her the greatest birthday present ever"

I ran up to my chest of drawers and pulled open the last one. I took in a deep breath and exhaled as I hesitated a little then finally yanked out the pearly white, gold lined matchstick box sized jewelry box that held me and Ally's future.

"You could do this," I reassured myself as I strolled down the hallway to the staircase that led me to the kitchen; the room right next to the one Ally sat in.

"Woooooo…" I breathed as I readied myself for a change in life.

Ally's POV

"What's taking him so long?" I asked myself as stretched out on Austin's leopard patterned sofa.

Suddenly his hunky figure appeared in the doorway. His expression, unreadable.

" Babe, are you okay?" I inquired as I sat up.

"Yeah. I-I-I'm fine. Just wanted to give you the best birthday present ever!" He took a deep breath and slowly dropped to his knees. 'Oh my dear pickles!' I screamed in my head.

"Allison Dawson, would you marry me and make me the happiest man alive?" he popped out a white object and flipped it open revealing the most beautiful, majestic ring ever!

"Uhh..umm..errr…." I stammered like an idiot, "of-of course I would!"

"YES!" he cheered as he got up and swooped me into his arms. I couldn't believe it! Austin Moon, the guy of my dreams had asked ME to be his wife! It was the BEST Birthday Present EVER!

REVIEW PLZ! TKSS FOR FOLLOWING! FIRST FANFICTION- EXCUSE ME IF I'M LAME! RRRREEEEEVVVVIIIIEEEEEWWWW!


	3. The Wedding VIBES- December 15th, 2021

**Hey hey guys! Nia here!? Got some reviews and follows. ALL positive! Glad you all like my story! Here's Chapter 3**

**Chapter 3-**

Ally's POV

_SINGING:_

"_I love the things you do,_

_It's how you do the things you love,_

_Well it's not a love song,_

_Not a love song….." _I sang as I fiddled with the crisp, golden flowers than adorned the church's pew; the church where my fiancé, Austin and I were going to get married in the next day!

"Oh honey! It's beautiful!" my mother's perky voice interrupted.

"Yes mom! Austin just LOVES yellow so everything HAD to be that colour!"

"Ally, Austin would surely LOVE you!" she bulged her eyes as she leaned in and gave me a kiss on the forehead, "you give him everything he wants!"

"He already does, Mom!" I replied.

"You know who else loves you?" she asked looking at me.

"Who?"

"Your dad. He really loved you, sweetheart and I'm sure he'd be very proud of you." she looked at me, her eyes sparkling as teardrops formed on her pupils.

"I know. Look, we really have to go now." I quickly snapped out of my depressed state.

"Yeah everyone's already heading to the rehearsal dinner! Let's move it!" she hollered as she sprinted down the aisle.

"Mom, you don't run in a church!" I mumbled behind her.

She turned back abruptly and teased, "You also don't sing Austin Moon pop songs! Ha!"

I rolled my eyes, "Very funny! Ha-ha!"

Austin's POV

"Austin, you're here!" Ally exclaimed as she bumped into me in the church's parking lot; her expression wild and shocked.

"Yeah, I am," I smooched her a quick one as she clung onto my broad, beefy biceps.

"I missed you!" she chimed and her hands went round my back as we pulled in for a hug, "how's everything at the studio?'

"Yeah, everything's fine. How was rehearsal without me?" I asked, my aura, suddenly concerned.

"It was kind of weird to tell you the honest truth. DEZ was your replacement. But don't worry; there was no "you may now kiss your bride" or anything like that," she babbled.

"Oookkkaaayyy then…" I stressed on the 'okay' as I, myself, was weirded it out as well.

"Yeah, look we're heading to the Rehearsal Dinner right now. Come with us?" she asked, hope filling her beautiful chocolate eyes.

"But I have my car," I whined, "maybe you could come with me!"

"Okay then, hon. Let me just tell my mom."

"KK"

'Awwww! Ally is just perfect! I LOVE HER!' I thought as I stared helplessly at her curvy, perfect body bending the corner to her mother's car; her flawless hair making a dark waterfall upon her back's spine.

Dez's POV

"Trish, where the heck is Austin and Ally?" I bellowed as I jumped out the car, straightening my green polka dotted tie.

"I really don't know but Austin missed the rehearsal already! He can't miss the dinner too!" Trish replied as we strolled with pace to the entrance of the fancied- up, elegant- looking restaurant.

We hesitated a little upon entering as we tried looking around one more time to see if we spotted Austin or Ally but without any luck.

"How do I look?" Trish asked as she combed her thick, wavy hair with her hands, straining to see her reflection on the restaurant's tinted windows.

"Beautiful as always!" I smiled as I gave her a "boop" on the nose.

She blushed and her plump cheeks turned the hue of a ripe tomato. She giggled.

"Come on, let's go! They'll show up." She reassured me as we shuffled into the mellow ambience of the dimly lit restaurant.

Ally's POV

We swiftly rushed out the car and met up with my mother.

"Oooo, look! There's Dez and Trish now going through the door!' Austin exclaimed as he pointed to the backs of our best pals prancing through the doorway of the welcoming restaurant.

"Go! Go!" my mother rushed us, "everyone's there already"

We casually entered the restaurant after we checked each other's appearances; Austin fixing my hair and me, straightening his collar. Boy! We made the perfect couple!

"There they are," Austin took hold of my hand as we happily strode to the reserved area of the restaurant, my gleaming mother at my side.

"Woo-hoo!" was the only sound I could hear accompanied by clapping and my world seemed to slow down, kind of like slow motion and I FINALLY caught myself-

"Ally! This is _actually _happening! The guy of your dreams is going to take your hand in marriage TOMORROW! You must be more hyped up about it than you are right now!" that little voice in my head spoke.

Unexpectedly, my dream world seemed to fly me back to reality and soon I found myself jumping and twirling to the cheers and clapping as everyone burst into peals of mirthful laughter.

Austin's POV

"Whoa!" I yelled as Ally yanked my hand and somersaulted to our seats pulling me behind her.

"Ally, what's gotten into you?" I whispered in her ear.

"THE WEDDING VIBES!" she smiled up at me, "whoa! I'm feeling to do my famous Ally Dawson move!"

"Whoa! Whoa!" I pulled her back to her seat, "how 'bout you just sit down and eat. You seem like you've gobbled two cans of root beers and booze!"

"You know I'd NEVER drink! I'm just really excited!"

And before I knew there she was, doing her signature 16 year old Ally Dawson dance move and the only thing Dez, Trish and I could have done was to JOIN her!

Austin's POV- _continued_

There we were, dancing and laughing to the five star restaurant's classical BEETHOVEN tunes. We really were a different bunch. 27 year olds and still acting like the same crazy 16 year olds we were.

"Oooo maybe we should take some pictures, babe." Ally suggested as she gave me the puppy dog eye's and the flutter of her eyelashes when I shook my head, no.

"Uhhh! FINE…" I finally spewed, "but I have to go to the car. My camera's there."

"K, hurry back!"

I finally exited from the many twists and turns that seemed endless inside of the enormous restaurant. 'Whoa, that steak was good!' I thought as I hummed a tune in my head while sauntering to my red Porsche.

"Mr. Moon, Mr. Moon!" I was interrupted as a properly attired middle aged man ran up to me, briefcase in his hand. He slowed.

"Ummm, hi…" I looked at him up and down, "may I help you?"

"Uhh, good day Mr. Moon. I-I am Charlie, Charlie Paul from 'Rock My World Today! Studios' and well, my boss told me you'd be here so instead of normally calling you to discuss business like companies usually do today, he wanted me to surprise you by meeting you in person and let me just say it-it's an honour to meet you Mr. Moon," he prattled as he flipped out a hand for me to shake.

"Uh huh," I listened as I returned him a hand.

"Yes, ummm, my boss, Mr. Roque gave me the honour of telling you congratulations! You've gotten a contract to go on tour to EUROPE!" he finished the last few words with a hearty, beaming smile.

"WHAT?!" my nose straightened by the protuberance of my eyeballs. My heart punched at my chest as it beat away! Suddenly, my world froze as he spoke three life ending words:

"It starts tomorrow," he still beamed but I, just hung my head ready to yell or scream or maybe _cut his head off_!

"No, no! It CAN'T be!" I yelled.

"Wh-wh-why n-not?" his smile faded.

"Because! Tomorrow I'm getting MARRIED! URGH!" I spat, "what do you expect me to do?"

"Ummmm… I-I- uhh.." he stuttered and finally clearing his throat his said, " Sir, it's really up to you. I can't make a decision for you. Sorry. But if you do choose, just give my boss a call." he gestured to a call card that he pulled out of his shirt pocket. I took it slowly as he backed away, briefcase in hand, the wind making his black tie fly and it fluttered across his chest as he struggled to keep it one place. 'Poor man, it's not his fault, Austin.' I said to myself.

"Thank you for your time Mr. Moon!" he called after me as I grabbed my camera out my car, my heartbeat still pounding like a band of a thousand African drums.

"How the heck am I gonna tell Ally this?" I asked myself as I slowly waddled back to the restaurant, looking slightly mentally traumatized, "worst of all, what am I going to do? Stay or go?"

Ally's POV

"Hey what took you so long?" Ally greeted me with a concerned face as I entered the reserved area once more.

"I forgot where I put it but finally got it," I gestured to the silver, Kodak camera held in my hand.

"Oh, okay then. C'mon, let's eat!" she replied.

I kept staring at Ally as she chattered happily with everyone. I kept thinking of how to break the harsh news to her. This was terrible!

"Hey, Trish, remember when we were out shopping for the bridesmaids' dresses?" Ally poked Trish in the arm.

"Yeah."

She handed her the camera and said, "Here's some pics of the day. All the crap we did and us laughing at the dress Kira first tried on."

"Hhheeeyyy!" my ex-girlfriend, Kira wailed as they teased her.

'They really had fun and they seem so excited,' I thought to myself, 'how can I break their little, fragile hearts when I tell them what's up? Uhhhhh….this is NOT okay!' I moaned in mind.

"Hey, A-A-Ally?" I gave her nudge in the shoulder as she was viewing the pictures on the camera and laughing to herself.

"Oh my gosh, Austin! Where did you get this picture?" she squealed as she showed me the silly picture of her imitating a pig, "it's horrible!"

"Haha" I fake laughed as I tried to give her one of my signature toothy grins but it didn't work as her face turned worried and her eyes beckoned me to tell her what's going on.

"Austin? What's wrong?" she asked as her hand stroke my dirty-blond hair pushing it away from my nervous face.

"Uh-umm-uh- huh, I-I think there was something in that shrimp, boy! Whoa! It's making me fidgety!" I tried to think fast.

"Really? Are your allergies acting up?" she asked, her palm going under my neck to check my temperature.

"No, n-no." I said quickly, "not that much."

"Austin, tell me what's really going on," she insisted.

"Fine. You have to come outside," I said reaching the edge of the table to get up.

"Okay then. Excuse us everyone," Ally said politely as she got up and followed me outside.

We never spoke a word to each other until we were outside in the parking lot when tears began to well up making my eyes sparkle. I hesitated a bit by passing my hand smoothly across her cheeks and playing with her hair when finally I began:

"Ally, I'm-I'm really sorry about this," I cleared my throat as the pain inside me travelled through my body so fast it was clogging my voice box.

"A-About what, Austin?" she asked, uneasiness overwhelming her petit physique.

"Well," I groaned, "let me start from the beginning. Well, when I had gone to get my camera from the car, this man named Charlie or something stopped me and said he was from 'Rock My World Today! Studios' and he came to tell me that I-I got the contract to go on tour, o-on tour to ummmm….Eu-Europe…."

My voice trembled as her face lit up, "Ally, it's not what you're thinking: next year or next two years. Ally, I'm going on tour…..tomorrow…."

A frown killed the smile that had appeared on my bride-to-be's face and it seemed like all the innocent happiness she experienced was drained out of her leaving her with a scar that will forever cross her heart.

"Wh-wh-what? I-I don't understand Austin? Are you actually doing this to me? Are you actually doing this to _US_? Ar-Are you _actually_ doing this to everyone in there?" she began to freak out.

I was speechless. My world had just ended. It had just plummeted into complete darkness.

"I'm sorry Ally but this a big step for me and my career," I tried to explain.

"So, what? You're gonna cancel your WEDDING because of your-your career?" tears began to invade her eyeballs.

"I don't know as yet, Ally." I spoke barely audible as the teardrops began to flow.

"Au- Austin…." Ally said a bit sympathetically.

"I'm sorry, Ally," I squeaked as I wiped away the tears, "I thought you would have been a bit more understanding, like your usual self."

Soon, she broke down into tears. Her cheeks red and damp.

"Austin, you know what? It's okay, well, to me." she swiped a tear from my cheek as I looked up at her.

"Really?" I said almost high-pitched.

"Yeah. We could have the wedding next year. If you really think about, we kind of rushed it this year," as she threw her slender arm around my back. She strained to do so as I was way taller than her.

"Thanks, Ally. You're the best." I moved her hand to rest on my shoulder, pulled her up and gave her a kiss.

"I love you Austin. I'd do anything for you!" she dove her face into my chest and snuggled there for a few moments before saying, "but how do we tell our parents and Trish and Dez and everyone in there?"

"We'd find a way." I spoke as my tears dried up.

Ally's POV

'How am I supposed to handle this?' I asked myself as my head rested on Austin's beating chest, 'I'll find a way. Don't worry, Ally. He'll be back'

"Hey, Ally?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you. I really, really do," he said sweetly.

"Awww, I love you too, babe. And you promise, you'd be back by next year April?"

"Before that, if I can." He gave me a quick squeeze before planting a big kiss on me.

"You're the best!" I laughed as we walked back to the restaurant preparing to break the harsh but reassuring news to the rest of our wedding gang, "I really hope they don't explode!"

"Don't worry; it's OUR wedding not theirs."

"You're right! But what if they hate you?"

"They can't HATE me! I'm AUSTIN MOON!"

"Ha-ha! Cute but might not cut it!"

With that, Austin's signature goofy, toothy grin appeared on his dazzling face. 'Boy, I hope I could handle 5 months without him!'

**So, what did you guys think? Hope you guys liked it! Please review. Chapter 4 and 5 coming soon! This one was kind of long. Hopefully I didn't bore you guys! A&A forever!**

**THANKSS!**


	4. The ACTUAL Wedding- February 20th, 2022

**Hello Fanfiction world! How's the story so far? Tell me how it's going by reviewing! PLEASE!? Here's chapter 4... **

Ally's POV  
"Huh..." I sighed, "life without my Aussybear is tough!"  
"Oh don't worry just about 3 more months to go!" my friend, Trish plopped onto my bed next to me and tried to cheer me up.  
"Do you know how long and painful that is Trish? No you don't! You and Dez are ALWAYS together; he'd NEVER leave your side. So, you don't know what I'm going through right now. Everywhere I go I hear, "Hey that's the woman whose boyfriend blew her off the day before their wedding for some tour!" Do you know how hard that is Trish? NO!" I yelled as I dove under the cover, crying so much I couldn't feel my eyeballs.  
"Well then, if you say I don't understand how you're feeling right now then maybe I'm not a very good friend. So, I should just leave! GOODBYE ALLY DAWSON!" Trish screamed as she slammed my door shut.  
There was nothing else I could do. I sent my boyfriend away and then I sent my innocent best friend who was trying to cheer me up away. 'I'm in desperate need of a shoulder to cry on right now...' I thought to myself as I sobbed under the daisy printed bed covers.  
"Ooooo, maybe I could call mom! She always knows what to do in a crisis!" I yelped as I yanked the flower designed quilt from of me revealing to the poor mirror that stood opposite my bedside an exhausted, sleepy eyed, pain- struck Ally who had been cursed for the rest of her life with bad hair days. Boy I needed to go to a spa or something!  
I flipped out the red covered flip phone I owned and dialed mom:  
"Hello?"  
"Oh hi Mommy! I know it's only 7 in the morning but I needed to talk to you," I squealed like a happy 6 year old girl receiving a lollipop or something as I bounced up and down. My dry, split ended hair bobbing with me.  
"Ally, darling, how's it going?" I heard my mother's nonchalant tone of expression coming through the phone.  
"Not very well. I've been in bed since I don't know when and became even more depressed over Austin. And, well, Trish came over to have our usual girl's night and well I really wasn't in the mood and a bit cranky so I blew up on her and well she left and I don't know what else to do. I just really need someone right now." I began sniffling.  
"Oh honey, that's terrible!" her surprised voice echoed through the phone, "here's what, maybe we could take you to my aroma therapy sessions with Carly Chung and then we could go get some sushi to get your mind off some things for a while,"  
"Ooo Carly Chung! She's so mild and mellow! I'd love that mom! You're the best! Meet you at your place in an hour?" I beamed as I spoke into the phone.  
"Sounds good to me!" she happily replied as we said our quick good byes.  
"Yay! Mom is the best!" I cheered happily as I leapt into my white-tiled bathroom and peeled off my PJs that may have had a bit of a stench.  
I sprinted into the peach, glassy bathtub and lathered up the warm, running water with cinnamon and mango soothing bubble bath and bath beads.  
"Ahhhhh..." I sighed as I dipped my weary body into the bubbling, gushing water.  
I wiggled in the cleansing water for about 25 minutes humming to myself and wondering what my wedding would be like.  
"Oooo! What should I wear?" I asked myself as I picked up blue denim shorts and a pink and orange striped tank top, "this is perfect!"

30 MINUTES LATER-  
"Diiinnnngggg-dooooongggg!" echoed my mother's chirping doorbell as her cheerful countenance appeared in front of me.  
"Hi mom!" I gleefully smiled as I pulled her in for a hug, "ready to go?"  
"Of course!" she happily replied as she snatched a maroon cardigan from an adjacent coat rack and slipped out the door.  
I swiftly ran behind and frantically jumped into the driver's seat. Boy, were we excited! Soon, I turned up the excitement with some ACDC tunes blasting from the stereo. I loved me some good classic rock n' roll!  
_"I love rock n' roll so put another dime in the jukebox baby!"_ we sang while we whipped our heads and imitated rock stars strumming electric guitars.

We soon arrived at Carly Chung's spa and prepped ourselves for the relaxing morning.

"Hello dearies," Miss Chung's welcoming chuckle lit the way to area where the aroma therapy sessions took place.

In less than 5minutes we were already on our massage beds and Miss Chung was slapping soothing oil onto our skin.

"Ahhhhhhh…" a sigh of stress was released from my body as she massaged by aching back.

We stayed at the spa for about an hour without a clue in mind of what joy was coming our way!

Trish's POV

"Hello?"

"Yes hello. Frost School of Music, University of Miami here. How may I help you?" I heard the horse voice of a man maybe in his mid forties.

"Yes, ummmm, may I speak to Miss Dawson please?" I asked.

"Oh I'm sorry Ma'am but she didn't show up today."

"Oh okay then. Thank you for your assistance!" I replied.

"Your welcome Miss,"

"No, no, no! This CAN'T be happening!" I exclaimed as I hung up the phone.

"She's not there?" Dez asked as he walked up the aisle to me.

We were inside the church: the same church Ally stood in last year her eyes set on the wedding she was going to have but it never happened. But now, it was really going to happen and she WASN'T there!

"She's not answering her phone and she's not at work and any minute Austin's gonna walk through that door ready to get MARRIED to the woman he loves and she WON'T be here!" I began panicking as I yelled in Dez's face.

"Well this won't be happening right now if you guys didn't 'fall out'" he replied.

"It's not our fault! She just won't answer her phone!"

"Because you guys got into a fight! She's rejecting your calls! DUH!" he yelled back.

"Shut up, Dez!"

Suddenly, my pink, sequined phone began ringing.

"Oh, no! It's Austin! What do I tell him?!" I yelped as I clicked the green answer button.

"Hello? Trish?" I heard Austin's gruff voice on the other side of the line.

"Yeah. Hello! Austin! Where have you reached?"

"I'm almost there! Is she there yet?"

"No, ummm, she's not. She's not answering. Maybe you could call her?" I asked biting my nails nervously.

"Really? Okay. I'd try."

Austin's POV

"Wooooooo," I inhaled and exhaled as I punched in Ally's cell number.

_About 10 seconds later…_

"Hello?" I heard her beautiful voice emanate through the phone.

"Ummm, hello?" I replied.

"OMG! Austin?" her voice pumped up with utter surprise.

"Yeah, hey honey, what's up?"

"Oh my gosh! Are you in Miami?" she asked, her voice full of shock and surprise.

"Ummm, yeah," I replied as I heard her squeal excitedly, "look, I set up an appointment with Reverend Charles at his church."

"For what?"

"Well, to discuss the wedding,"

"Really!?" she chirped.

"Yeah. Meet me there in ten minutes?" I asked.

"In five!" she exclaimed eagerly as she hung up.

"OH NO! Gotta get there before she does!"

"Austin! There you are!" I was greeted by a panicked, frantically running Trish; Dez tagging along behind her.

"Hey guys! Ally's gonna be here in like 3 minutes!"

"WHAT? Reverend Charles isn't here!"

"Are you serious?" my jaw dropped open as I saw Ally's scarlet car coming up the bend.

"No!" Trish cried as Dez ran up to us.

"Have no fear guys! I have a marriage license!" he pulled out a license card.

"What now? How the heck did you get that!?" a wave of surprise overcame me as I yanked the card from his hand.

"Oh well I was…" he began.

"Look, no time for that guys! Dez, here! Wear this curtain as a robe! Austin! Go in front! Ally's parking!" Trish exclaimed as she turned to sprint down the aisle, "everyone! Eyes in front!"

My heart swam as Ally round the corner, her mother at her side. 'Whoa! What is she wearing!' I questioned myself as she began coming up the stairs, her eyes on her phone and her mother walking behind her. Finally she looked up as she climbed the last step. Her big brown eyes seemed bigger than the rest of her body as the congregation looked up and turned around gleaming at her while my eyes scanned the ground, nervousness gushing like a spring of water in my body.

"Oh my goodness!" she yelped as the 'Here Comes The Bride' tune began to play and finally, I looked up and gave my famous, toothy grin.

She opened her mouth as she stood, rooted to the ground, paralyzed with shock.

I mouthed to her as Trish ran up to her and her mother and placed a bouquet of half-dead daisies she picked from outside into her hands, _" I love you,"_

Her dashing, full eyebrows crinkled as she mouthed those three passionate words back my way.

"Go on," Trish pushed her up as she and her brightly gleaming mother started strolling and everyone stood up.

Finally she approached me and she finally seemed to notice who stood before her, Dez, in a purple curtain; bible in hand. I just laughed in my head. I walked up to her and took her small, trembling hands in mine. The music stopped and Dez began:

"Good day everyone! We are gathered here today to join this lovely young man and this lovely young woman together in holy matrimony." he spoke and was startled by his sophistication.

"Austin Moon, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?" he asked me, smiling.

"I do," I replied calmly as I squeezed her hands.

"Ally Dawson, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?" he then asked Ally and she replied most lovingly, "I do."

Soon we said the vows and exchanged our wedding rings and before I knew it Ally was wrapped in my arms and we stood there as everyone cheered, kissing.

"Yayyy!" everyone cheered as Ally and I did her famous dance move for them while chuckling away!

"I love you, Austin. I mean, _husband," _she looked up at me and a gleeful smile stretched across her face.

"I love you too Ally," I gave a smooch as we boogied down the aisle, "now, let's get to the reception!"

"Where?"

"Oh, the FAMOUS down town Miami pizza place, of course!" I chuckled as she gave me a confused look.

"Not what I was expecting but… WOO HOO!" she yelled as she led the way Dez's waiting orange painted, wacky looking car with a big bow tied on the front. We definitely were a weird bunch! No doubt about it!

And boy! Ally was happy! I knew everything I said to last year would have happened. Everything worked out perfectly! Still need to know how in the world Dez has a marriage liscense! Whoa!

**Well, guys! How was it? Please tell me ASAP! Last chapter coming next! See ya!**


	5. The Stormie Day- July 25th, 2023

Hey guys! I'm sooo sorry for the long wait. Hopefully you guys like this chapter. Here it is people, the final chapter of Austin and Ally Moon: 2023!

Chapter 5: The 'Stormie' Day- _July 25__th__, 2023_

Ally's POV

"Austin, I love you too much!" I crooned as I playfully poked my husband in his shoulder, his hands on the steering wheel in front of him, "I still can't believe you planned all this without me knowing!"

"Well, I just wanted to surprise you with a little cloud watching with our little baby!" Austin perked his lips as he tickled my big bump of a belly.

"Speaking of this little baby inside of here," I gestured to my stuck out stomach, "she might be a kick boxer or something. She's been kicking whole morning!"

"Awww! She just wants to get out so she could see her momma and dada!" Austin cooed once more as he tickled my bump again.

"Hey, stop that!" I slapped his hands away, "and eyes on the road, soldier!"

He quickly obeyed.

"Ooooo! I got a text!" I screeched as my phone pinged its usual text message alert, "it's Trish. She says, 'What's up?'"

"Tell her we're about to have the greatest day ever with our widdle pumpkin pie!" Austin squealed as he showed my belly a 'kissy' face.

"Babe, if you're so excited about our baby and she's not even out yet, I could imagine how you'd be when she gets here!" I smiled at him before looking down at my phone to reply to Trish.

"I think it's those_ twenty _'How to be a Father' magazines you ordered! I've heard it has that effect on men expecting their first child," he shrugged as I reminisced about the packages of magazines I forced him to read and suddenly started to feel guilty.

"Oh please!" I argued, "That has nothing to do with it!"

"Whatever. Your goal was to get me prepared and I am, just with a little side effect of excitement," he explained and his original, dashing, toothy grin spread like melting butter on his face.

"You're right! And it's actually cute that you're so excited!" I giggled as I gave him a side- hug and rested my head gently on top his raised shoulder as it stretched to reach the wheel.

"Well, I HAVE to be excited! I mean, it's the first BABY MOON!" he cheered as he tilted his head to rest on top of mine and we snuggled for a second.

Austin's POV

_45 minutes later…._

"Yay!" I cheered silently making sure I didn't wake Ally up unexpectedly because she had fallen asleep, "Ally, honey, we're here,"

I gave her a slight nudge and waited for her chocolate, milky eyes to appear slowly.

"There it is! iCloudVille Meadows, the best place for the finest cloud watching!" I announced as I veered the car into Sky Drive.

"Nice cause I kinda need to pee," she mentioned as she slipped out of her seatbelt which strapped around her hill- like stomach.

I quickly found a parking spot and jumped out the car and helped her out.

"Thanks Aus. I need to get a washroom. You could get the things out the car by the time I go find one."

"Yes Ma'am!" I saluted as she chuckled away.

Ally's POV

"Gotta pee, gotta pee, gotta pee…" I chanted to myself as I marched down a hallway toward a ladies bathroom sign.

Finally I was in and squeezed through a toilet stall.

"Ahhhhh! That felt nice," I sighed to myself as I looked down at my stomach, "your daddy really wants you out, huh?" I smiled at my stomach feeling a bit uncomfortable; I mean I was literally sitting on a toilet and talking to my unborn baby inside of me. Huhhhh, the mom-to-be experiences!

I was out a while later and scurried back to the parking lot to find Austin leaning against the car, holding my purse like it was his. I had to laugh!

"Honey, can I have my purse back now?" I surprised him.

"I'll hold it for you," he resisted; quite unaware of how ridiculous he was looking with it.

"Okay, fine then. I'm feeling kinda hungry," I remarked as I rubbed my grumbling stomach.

"Me too," he held out a pamphlet with the words 'Welcome to iCloudVille Meadows!' written boldly across, "it says in here that there's a restaurant somewhere around,"

"Ooooo! That sounds nice!" I licked my cherry lips as I flipped through the colourful booklet filled with tons of deliciousness in the restaurant section.

Austin's POV

"Oooo, I think I'll have the steamed squid and ummm…ooo! The shrimp kebabs…aaannnddd…" Ally babbled away as she continuously flipped through the menu; the waitress struggling to keep up.

I finally cleared my throat, "Ummmm, I think we'd just have all the seafood dishes, please and thank you. Hopefully it's enough."

Ally smiled and closed the menu, obviously pleased as the waitress let out a sigh with the click of her pen, "Coming right up!"

_About fifteen minutes later…_

"Oh my goodness! Look at this food!" Ally gushed as the waitress strolled in with nearly ten steaming trays.

"And it's all for you!" I crooned as I slanted my head and shot her my famous Austin Moon grin.

"Oh, honey! You're the best!" she smiled back as she pinched my cheek playfully.

Ally's POV

'Austin's the greatest husband ever!' I thought to myself as I stared dreamily into his big, rounded chocolate eyes like we were sixteen again; shy, little Ally Dawson crushing on teen rockstar Austin Moon, 'I love this guy!'

"Hey, Aus, I was thinking. Maybe it's time to start on some baby names," I suggested as I looked up from my sizzling lobster.

"You're right. We should have two suggestions from both our friends and parents and from each of us,"

"Yes! That's perfect! Okay, you first," I quickly demanded.

"Ummm, okay…let's see…first will have to be- Abbagale…"

"Awww, cute…what's the next one?"

"Hmmmm…" he hesitated for a moment then finally blurted, " Alana!"

"Oh Austin! That's adorable!"

"Yeah, I know," he boasted.

"But, I don't think it's perfect. But don't worry, you could maybe name the next one," I gave him a perky smile and raised eyebrow arch.

He froze for a minute then gave a dumfounded laugh, "there's gonna be another one?"

"We'll see," I gave him a snicker as I continued, "anyway, my ideas are; Elisabeth anddddd….maybe, Avalon."

"Elisabeth sounds nice," Austin remarked through a mouthful of crab cake.

"Yeah," I rolled my eyes as I looked down at my stomach, suddenly losing my appetite and putting down my fork.

"Ally, what's wrong?" Austin asked, his eyes burning my face with his concerned stare.

"N-nothing, Austin," I quickly replied as I returned to my meal.

"Ally, tell me what's up," he moved nearer and put his hefty, guardian-like arm around my small scapula.

Fresh tears sprang to my eyes, "It-It's just that, now that I really think about it, we're actually gonna have a baby, Austin. Do you know what this means? This is a whole new chapter in our lives. I mean, this is a big, big step. What if we don't make it? What if our child comes out a rebel or-or some lonely anti-social freak?" I mumbled, eyes wide as he cupped my chin, cutting me off.

"Ally, I can't believe you're saying this. We _could_ do this. Our parents did it just fine. You didn't come out a rebel. I know I didn't. Dez, he's like an angel on earth and Trish, welllll…..I think I should just stop there." I snorted with a laugh as he pulled me in a hug, "look Ally, if you're worrying that you'd have to look after our rolling baby by yourself while your rock star husband in on tour or working late at the studio, don't okay? We can never do anything without each other because we're simply, Better Together."

I smiled, "you're right, there's no way I can make it without you,"

Trish's POV

"Come on, Dez! They're gonna be here in four hours. We have to get the wallpaper up and the play pen mantled!" I hollered at my peppy red headed boyfriend as I bustled into my best friends' mansion ready to give them a big surprise!

"Coming!" he shouted behind me, hustling in with all the materials and tools like a dancing giraffe, "you know, instead of yelling, you could at least help."

"What did you just say to me?" I turned on my heels and shot him my steaming mad face.

"Nothing!" he swiftly replied as he looked away.

"Come on. Chop! Chop! Let's get this show on the road. There's still one more month, we could finish this," I reassured him as we headed up the Moons' beautifully adorned mansion and into their future baby's bedroom.

"You know, it kinda feels a bit wrong breaking into our friends' home when they're not home," he abruptly stopped and faced me.

"Well, _you_ may feel guilty but I don't. I'm actually doing something for Ally. After all, I am the baby's Godmother," I replied with a smirk.

"You know, she never really finalized that,"

"Oh shut up, Dez!" I bellowed as I smacked him a 'thwack' in the head, paint fluttering on his nose as he held the paintbrush in front his face, bringing me to peals of laughter as my phone shook, alerting a new message from Ally.

It read:

'Hey Trish! What's up? How's your 'day off' going? Hey, I got a question to ask you. Got any time?'

Suddenly concerned, I answered:

'Oh! Everything's fine. Yes, of course I have time. Lol :D What's going on?'

A few moments later the phone buzzed:

'Oh nothing serious. Austin and I just wanted 2 know if you and Dez could give any two baby name ideas. Is that ok?'

"Ooo! DEZ! Austin and Ally want us to suggest two baby names! Watcha thinking?" I giggled excitedly as I replied a minute later:

'Well isn't that just awesome! My best friend lets me name her daughter!'

Ally:

'What!? I just said _suggest_ names, Trish!'

I replied:

'Lol. I know. Dez says Rebecca and I say maybe Hannah. I just luv that name! 3'

Ally:

'Awww! So cute! Austin loves them! Can't believe we're gonna have a baby! Oh! And did I mention I had like 30 different types of seafood today. Boy, was that something! And this cloud watching is THE BEST!'

"Awww! Ally is having such a great time! I'm so happy for them!" I quickly updated Dez as I typed back:

'Gud 2 know. Ummm, what time would you guys be back?'

Ally:

'Austin says about 3. Why? What's up?'

My mind scrambled for an answer:

'Oh nothing! Can't a friend just be aware of her _pregnant_ bestie's whereabouts? I gotta keep an eye on you. You can't be out too late, missy.'

Ally:

'Haha. Funny. Well, see ya. G2g have some fun!'

I quickly gave her my good byes and turned to Dez whose clothes were now tie died due to him splattering the paint clumsily, "hey, they're coming back at three. Which means we have to get out of here by 2:30. And, please be more careful with the paint, Dez. Can't afford to lose much."

I tucked my silver phone embedded with pink crystals into my jean pocket and looked around the baby suited room. My eyes sparkled in awe as I quickly turned to Dez, " OMG! Dez, look around, there's nothing much to do again. We could like so finish this today!"

"Really?" Dez said putting down the wallpaper glue can and stepping back to observe the bedroom.

"Yes," I said, a smile playing at the corners of my mouth, "we can finish this in an hour!"

"Whoa! That's great!" Dez cheered.

"All we'll have to do is keep them out of this room,"

"Yup! Let's do this!" Dez determinedly spoke as he returned to the wallpaper once again.

"We could do this!" I said picking up the colourful pieces of the play pen I had to put together, " we can!"

Austin's POV

"Woooo!" my pregnant wife sighed exhaustedly as we both took swift steps down the somehow steep knoll.

"Okay, honey. Slow down, now!" I brayed behind her but she continued to ignore me.

"I can't believe this!" she grumbled as she finally made it down the hill, gesturing to the fat raindrops darting ahead.

"I'm sorry, Ally" I spoke as I put an arm around my disappointed wife.

"No, it's not your fault, babe," she said more calmly, "I'm just a bit upset."

"It's okay. Don't be. It'll stop just now," I reassured her.

"Hopefully. Can we go get more shelter?"

"Yeah, come on. You can't get wet."

We trudged along and soon approached a multi-coloured building, iCloudVille's Gift Shop.

"Hey, there's the gift shop! Come on. Be careful," I said as we headed toward the building crowded with hysterical families, who were once ecstatic about their cloud watching trips.

Ally's POV

'I just _cannot _believe this! Today was supposed to be the greatest day ever!' I cried in my mind as Austin and I were swallowed by the huge wave of bellowing people.

"It's okay. Let's just find somewhere to sit," Austin whispered in my ear as I f he had just read my mind. His firm chest flattened against my back as we pushed through the crowd.

Suddenly, pangs of indescribable pain stroke my insides and nearly brought me to my knees. I felt blood gush through my veins as deep, slow pants escaped from my quivering lips.

"Ally, come on. Don't slow down. There're seats up ahead," Austin pushed me slightly as my foot glued me to the ground, "C'mon,"

His eyes soon opened largely, as I looked up at him, suddenly gone mute and my face pale and frightened.

"Oh no," he gasped as he turned me around carefully, "what's wrong?"

"Au-Au-Austin," a slow breath once more, "it's time!" I finally screeched.

"What?! It can't be! Not here! Not NOW!" he gestured to the packed area we stood in the midst of.

"Austin, I think I'm gonna faint," I responded to his reaction as my heart fought my chest with its loud, harsh thumps.

"No, no, no, Ally, listen to me," he cupped my chin in his hand and led me swiftly to the chairs ahead, "look, we'll find someone."

"Call Doctor Tate!" I panicked as the pain trickled along my spine like droplets of sweat.

"He'd never make it on time!" Austin yelled frantically, "someone! Anyone! Please help! My wife's going into labour! Help!"

Within a millisecond later we heard a blurt from within the crowd, "Hey! That's Austin Moon! Outta my way!"

Our eyes bulged as a plump, African-American lady bustled out the swarm of astonished cloud watchers and Austin squealed as she pushed aside straight up to me.

"Okay honey. All you have to do is take slow, steady breaths. No need to panic. I'm Ms. Jean, a nurse," the composed lady introduced herself as I held onto her.

"It's okay, Ally," I heard Austin and felt his sweaty palm go round mine, "just listen to what she says,"

"Hmmm, I think it's time. Listen, Ally, honey, all you have to do is push very gently when I finish count to ten, okay?"

"Uhuh," I nodded my head as beads of perspiration trickled down my neck.

'This is it Ally. You could do this,' my conscience added as I heard the woman's voice, "Ten!" and gave a strong push.

Tears flowed from my closed eyes and Austin's hand went tighter round mine. Another push and another and finally….

"Oh my goodness!" Austin screamed followed by the heart melting wails of our new born baby.

I opened my eyes to see the marvellous sight, my little bundle of joy cradled in Austin's arms.

"Here, you could use this," Miss Jean held out her picnic blanket and covered pur precious gift, "there you have it, people! Little Miss Baby Moon!"

Tears ran a marathon down my rosy cheeks as I took the beautiful baby from my husband's arms, "Look at her! She's so cute!"

Austin teared up a bit as he passed his hand through his hair, relief surging through me from his touch.

"We did it!" he cheered after a few moments.

"Yeah, we did," I replied barely audible, "can't believe it though. I mean, she wasn't due for another whole month,"

"Oh stuff like that always happen!" Miss Jean chimed in, "it's normal for a baby to be born before it's due date. So don't worry. When the rain calms down, I'd give my Doc a call. Just relax for now,"

"Thank you so much Miss Jean. You're amazing. I owe you big time," Austin cleared his throat and stood up, hand already going into his pocket.

"Oh no honey! You don't worry 'bout that! You've given me something priceless; delivering your first baby!"

"Oh-okay then, Thanks!" Austin replied as the woman bustled away.

"She is too nice," he shook his head as he turned around.

Austin's POV

'This is just the best day ever!' I yelled in my mind, 'Ally just gave birth to our baby girl! Can't ask for anything else right now!'

"This just in. Happy cloud watchers, there's no use for sunblock anymore as mild storm approaches theme park, iCloudVille Meadows. Please find shelter and we advise you to stay indoors at ALL times. More news on this after the break," a man's steady voice blared through the adorned shop as persons looked up at the flat screen television positioned under the crook of the ceiling.

"Seriously, we're stuck here," I groaned as Ally tucked the baby closer to her.

"Well, that gives us more time to name her,"

"You're right. Alana it is!" I declared swiftly without hesitation.

"No it isn't!" Ally yelled back," it's Elisabeth!"

"Guys, guys, come on! Don't fight!" we suddenly stopped as we heard the familiar voice of our best friend, Trish.

"What the-is that….Trish?" a puzzled look appeared on both our faces as Trish strolled in with a polka dotted gift bag in hand.

"Guess who got a job as a Godmother?"she sang as her hands flew in the air creating her famous pose.

"OMG! It is Trish!" Ally echoed as Trish swung an arm around me.

"Yes, it is me! I just had to come! Storm or no storm. I really couldn't be bothered!" she sighed and stroked the baby's warm cheek with a hand, "awww! She's so adorable!"

"I know. She resembles me!" I added with a grin.

"No! She's more like me!" Ally argued as Trish took the sleeping baby from her arms.

"Hey, guys! Stop! The baby looks nothing like you guys! She's waaaaayyyy cuter! And by the way, her name is Stormie; the baby girl born during a storm." She said with a smile.

"Trish, it-it's beautiful and very creative," Ally smiled, "Austin, what do you think?"

"Welllll, I could live with it," I chuckled as we all joined in for a big family hug.

"Hey wait, where's Dez?" I asked Trish as we let go of each other.

"Oh, he's preparing a huge 'little' something for you guys," she smiled cheekily as she spun round, "hey! I think the rain stopped!"

A gasp sounded through the flooded area.

"Yes it has!" an eager chime from a little boy echoed as the doors flung open and happy faces were lit once more accompanied by giggles and screams.

"Yes! Let's get you guys home!" Trish beamed.

Ally's POV

"Oh my-" I began as Trish led us into the gleaming bedroom.

"Yes, I know" Trish responded as Dez flung an arm round her, "this is what we've been hiding from you this whole time. We finished this while you were out then I got a call from Jean, a nurse at the hospital where I work. We're good friends, ya know?"

"Wait, you know Miss Jean?" I asked

"Yeah, she comes for doughnuts and coffee every once in while at the coffee shop,"

"Cool," Austin shrugged.

"Trish, you're amazing!" I squealed as I ran to give my best friend a hug.

Tears formed a pool at the brim of my eye and finally flowed down.

"Oh, it's nothing," she chuckled as she tickled Stormie and watched her small, beady eyes light up, "we had to do something for this little gumdrop,"

"Oh yes! Thank you Dez," I quickly remembered the redheaded eccentric man and slipped my arms around his waist in a hug, "you guys are the best!"

"I think it's time for a family celebration!" Austin cheered as he called everyone in for a hug, "I'll call granny and grandpa!"

...

Yes! Finally my dreams came true! I married a rock star and finally started a family! I just couldn't have done it without my best friends, Trish and Dez, my amazing parents and mostly, the best man on this planet, Austin Moon! Together we came far. Thank you for joining me on my journey from graduate ready for the future to perfect match for rock star Moon to Mrs. Moon to finally, mother of Stormie Alana Moon (yes, I let him take the middle name) Thanks once again!

-Allison Marie Dawson- Moon

...

Author's Note

Well guys, that was it! The end of AUSTIN AND ALLY MOON: 2023. Sorry for the very, very , very long wait! Hope you guys enjoyed it! Thanks for the follows, favourites and reviews! Special thanks to Catalyst16CoCrea for your ideas! Hope you likey! xD Thanks again!

Auslly forever,

NiApIEs


End file.
